


Snuggling

by prettybirdy979



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping pilots in unusual positions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=487384) on the kinkmeme. Just a drabble...

Carolyn wasn't sure what she expected when she entered Gertie this morning, but it wasn't this. She had only been able to afford one room this trip and as it was Arthur's birthday, Martin had graciously agreed to her and him taking the room.

Douglas had been bribed into agreeing, which meant he would be taking the next three landings...not that Carolyn was complaining. As eager as Martin was, his landings needed a  _little_ work.

Which brought her back to the sight before her. Douglas and Martin had chosen to sleep in adjacent seats, or had somehow ended up there. Which was explainable, it's not like Gertie was a huge plane, their choices were limited.

It didn't explain the position they were in now.

Martin had his head on Douglas's chest, the arm rest just under his ribs. One of his hands was on Douglas' thigh, the other trapped between his body and the seat.

Douglas was resting his head on top of Martin's, a slight smile on his face. One of his arms was around Martin's shoulders, pulling the captain closer to himself.

The other was on top of Martin's, their fingers intertwined.

For ten seconds Carolyn was frozen in shock, staring at the snuggling pilots. Then her senses returned to her and she took her phone out. Slowly she lined up and took a photo of the scene, so she could remember it forever. Then she quietly departed Gertie and went to find Arthur.

If Martin and Douglas didn't wake up before she returned, Arthur's approach would certainly do it.

 

 

 


End file.
